


Kissing In The Morning

by Spencer_B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is more aos than tos but it could be either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_B/pseuds/Spencer_B
Summary: Jim has never felt this way before, he can't describe it, can't understand it. But it feels right. This is right.





	Kissing In The Morning

It is the morning after. It is always the morning after. The lights are too bright, the noises too loud, his head seems to throb in an uneven beat. Something tells him he should stop drinking, stop getting into these fights. The thought is very insistent. 

That’s probably because it’s McCoy. Jim screws his face up in a frown and refuses to open his eyes even as Bones prods him in the side yet again. He groans and shifts, trying his best to move away, the action making McCoy snort. Probably rolls his eyes as well, the bastard.

“Jim, I know you’re awake. I’m a doctor, you think I can’t tell when someone is fakin’ sleep?”

Another sharp jab against his side makes Jim whine and finally face the morning light, he blearily blinks up at McCoy, feeling achy all over. 

“What?” Jim finally managed to mutter after a few moments of watching the ceiling spin. He feels pathetic and it is obvious that Bones has no sympathy for him. The man is stood by the edge of the bed with his hands on his hips like a goddamn parent, for gods sake.

“Idiot, told ya not to go out last night.” Though the words sound harsh there is a fond undertone to them and Jim blinks as Bones brushes the hair back from his face and gently helps him sit up. Something bubbles up in Jim, warm and unfamiliar but right.

So right. 

In all his life he’s never met someone like Leonard McCoy who is as kind as he is rude. The most emotional man Jim has ever met with an exterior like theatre glass. Painful looking until you actually start breaking it away. He smiles even as Bones mutters out complaints and lets the man run the tricorder over him once, then twice - just to be sure. 

Jim watches, for once not being the annoying patient that Bones always calls him. Everything in him itches to touch, after a moment he can’t ignore it any longer, so he turns and tugs at McCoy’s collar, head still fuzzy and throat dry. His voice comes out hoarse but Jim can’t find it in him to care. “Kiss me?” He asks.

And Leonard does. Not without rolling his eyes first, of course, but Jim finds he doesn’t really care. When their mouths touch it is a dry brush of lips but it sends a tingle down his spine. There is a sudden urge in Jim to deepen it, to make it something more, but Bones pulls away with a scowl when he tries. For a second, Jim is hurt.

“Don’t look like a kicked puppy, Jim, I ain’t kissin’ you any more until you’ve brushed your goddamn teeth. I don’t want your morning breath.” He looks so offended and put upon that Jim bursts into wheezy laughter despite his painful headache and Bones swats at him lightly. 

This, Jim thinks to himself, is perfection.

Is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment if you liked this!! it was a short drabble originally posted on my tumblr https://uhhhhhart.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want more send me prompts! I love writing short lil things like this :D


End file.
